The Grand Old Duke of York
|re-release date = |running time = 52 minutes |catalogue number = VC1341 KC1589 |rating = |image = }}The Grand Old Duke of York is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 28th February 1994, and then it got re-released by VCI and Kid's Club on 23rd March 1998 and it got re-released on DVD by VCI, Kid's Club and Cinema Club on 22nd July 2002. Description You've heard, of course, all about the grand old Duke of York. He had ten thousand men. He marched them up to the top of the hill, and then he marched them down again... Sing and play along to over forty popular nursery rhymes, with the words and actions on screen. Performers/Children *Rodney Bubb *Charlotte Bullock *Rachel Cockley *Simon Coray *Christopher Haplin *Christopher Goh *Georgina Griffith *Andrea Kietz *Emma Mangat *Dena McCullagh *Casey O'Connor *Jamie Sweeney *Chris Stockwell *Paul Tibbins *Stacey Trenchfield Songs # The Wheels on the Bus # Humpty Dumpty # Oh We Can Play on the Big Bass Drum # Pop Goes the Weasel # See the Soldiers # The Grand Old Duke of York # Stepping Stones # Old King Cole # Miss Polly Had a Dolly # Crocodile (She Sails Away on a Lovely Summer's Day) # I Went to School One Morning # If You're Happy and You Know It # Peter Taps with One Hammer # Little Miss Muffet # There Was a Princess Long Ago # Oranges and Lemons # The Farmer’s in the Dell # Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush # Jack and Jill # The Squirrel # One Finger, One Thumb # Five Currant Buns # Skip to My Lou # The Big Ship Sails # Ring a Ring o'Roses # In and Out the Dusty Bluebells # A Peanut Sat on a Railroad Track # Row, Row, Row Your Boat # One, Two, Three, Four, Five # See Saw Margery Daw # Heads, Shoulders, Knees and Toes # Two Little Dickie Birds # B.I.N.G.O # Pat a Cake # London’s Burning # Round and Round the Garden # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # Here is the Church # Johnny Get Your Hair Combed # The North Wind Doth Blow # Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear # Rock a Bye Baby # Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star # Sleepy Time Has Come for My Baby Credits Opening (Original 1994 release) * Video Collection International children's promo from 1993 by Sophie Aldred * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Start of The Grand Old Duke of York (1993) Closing (Original 1994 release) * End of The Grand Old Duke of York (1993) * Closing Credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1998 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Start of The Grand Old Duke of York (1993) Closing (1998 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of The Grand Old Duke of York (1993) * Closing Credits * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info Original 1994 release The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV", and "The Wind in the Willows". Category:Nursery Rhymes Video Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:The Grand Old Duke of York Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Kid's Club Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:2002 DVD Releases